107221-this-game-is-not-new-player-friendly-at-all
Content ---- Because they let 1800+ rated players tank their ratings down to 700 (while still wearing the 1800 rated gear), meaning when you lose against them you lose more rating from them, then you get by beating them, rating vs rating. They've since started doing stuff to address this, but that is the reason you're getting stripped of points in that fashion. | |} ---- ---- ---- Honestly having Gear loot tied to Medals in the first place was a bad Idea. They should have decor, dyes etc and titles attached to the Medals. | |} ---- ---- Not gonna lie, I didn't realize what MoO was until about 48, and that was only because I asked in voice chat "why the hell do I randomly do pink numbers that are a lot higher than the others?" | |} ---- ---- TSW still has the best questing in any MMO ever. | |} ---- ---- ---- With TSW it's like, better not spend any points in a tree until you look up a guide! And their endgame is gated behind some mechanics that can force you to grind points if you picked up the wrong tree (I'm looking at you, fist healing!). But yeah the story is amazing, top notch, and implemented very well. It feels like Steven King, William Hope Hodgson, and HP Lovecraft all had a nightmare, and that nightmare had a baby with the fever dream of every crazy conspiracy theorist out there. ...I like the story. | |} ---- ---- Just too bad the combat sucked or I'd probably still be playing it. | |} ---- ---- Bake it into one of the Drusera instances, maybe? "This enemy is unlike anything you've ever faced, and it's only growing stronger, so he's a trick for you to use." | |} ---- It needs to be well before that. Lv 20 or so would be good. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- A Cozmotronic Orange | |} ---- No most good players have active guilds and do not run with randoms. | |} ---- NEWSFLASH: You are NOT a new player, You're max level, and geared out for PvP. Don't sit there and say the game isn't new player friendly, when your complaints are about end-game veteran PvP. You're argument loses a LOT of ground (and honestly, I stop caring) when you contradict your opening statement like that. | |} ---- They're also part of circles that help people attune. Which is almost the opposite of that. | |} ---- ---- I like this idea. I don't want to be forced into a guild to enjoy the content. I play things at my own pace, and I help others when I can but I don't want to be locked into doing things are certain times because that's when the guild is running it. | |} ---- ---- ---- The devs are listening. | |} ---- No, we used to be able to do randoms and now we can't anymore because dungeons are now nothing more than a social event and it also doesn't deal with the complains that some guild leaders have said some of their officers have unsub. | |} ---- Because anyone can play a game if they know the rules. What what if you didn't? What if you didn't know what a tank was? Could you play? Could you still succeed? Hardcore. | |} ---- So the typical skillset of some players (Commonly found in EVERY MMO) is not up to par, and YOU and your team had some bad luck and lost when you were so close. How the *cupcake* does that get blamed on Wildstar for not being new player friendly? | |} ---- lol you fool there is no skillset involved given the magnitude of power creep with 1800 geared people being pitted against lower ranks. Hell, even 1800 vs. 1800 has seen broken burst and people are just playing double dps instead of dps/healer. SS/Warrior/Engineer. | |} ---- Let me break this down for you, genius. Ranked BG/Arena are not systems a new player will face upon starting Wildstar, in fact his only complaint here during 1-50 is that there are scrubs in dungeons, hence my comment on skill set. You see the trick to reading what people say, is understanding the context. Try that before you call someone a fool. The skills not being up to par is then followed up by a comma and then the word "AND" to separate the second point which mentions his losses at 50 which have nothing to do with "New Players." | |} ---- | |} ---- Do you even understand what new means? The one week or less it may take to hit 50 does not make you old. There is such a thing as new to pvp progression, or bg/arena. A player in 50 blues losing streaks and complaining in the forums about it still qualifies as new. Get your MMO timelines straight. | |} ---- OPs got a point. The pvp gearing/ranking system is not good. A gear system like Rift, with renown and pvp tokens used to buy gear, would be much better. That way people aren't going to get screwed by players tanking their ratings in order to get queue pops. | |} ---- Nope. Because the majority of players don't rush to 50, and just because they are playing Wildstar does not mean they've played previous MMO's. You keep missing my point, so I think we're pretty much done here. | |} ----